Merona
"So you let Ignitus die and come back here acting like you're some kind of hero?" - Merona to Spyro (indirectly) Personality & Character Merona is very solemn and pessimistic. It can sometimes be depressing to be around her, as she's never optimistic. Anyone who tries to be friendly to her, she scowls and walks away. She highly discuses peoples faith and hope, saying that anything good that happens is just luck. She doesn't believe that purple dragons or any other natural creature is special. Just "nonconformist freaks" as she calls them. Luck is Merona's excuse for any good thing that happens. Background She's bitter, difficult to befriend or please, and mainly just a pain in the butt to be around. She has a good excuse for these feelings. She is an only child and when she was young, her father, Scorthin, was part of a clan who believed in celestial Gods of the sky, and that offering sacrifices from their very lives was a gift to them and granted luck. When Malefor took over and started conquering the world, no one in the clan was brave enough to offer their lives to the Gods, then Scorthin volunteered and offered his life so the Gods would help the new purple dragon defeat Malefor. The event happened at Tall Plains, where their meetings and such were usually held. It was during the night when Scorthin left, not telling Merona or her mother, Ceriba, what he was doing. Scorthin wanted a clean break from them, and was ultimately sacrificing himself so his wife and child could have a better future. Merona heard him sneak out and followed him to the top of the mountain. She watched him lay down on the pedestal, watched a cloaked figure walk slowly up to him and pull a dagger out from under his robes. Just when the figure was about to pierce his heart, Scorthin caught a glance of his daughter watching horrified behind a rock. He stared back in agony, but then was killed. Merona saw his eyes widen in pain when the dagger struck him, and slowly close. Dead. The other clan members sang a song of pleading to the Gods. Merona was confused, terrified, and angry. She knew her father believed in all that silly gods thing but HOW could he go and die without telling them? She was angry at her father, but more importantly, angry at what he believed, which is why she hates how everyone worships the purple dragon. When Merona's mother, Ceriba, heard of Scorthin's death, she was filled with so much sorrow that she forgot and neglected Merona. She took her to the Guardians at the Dragon Temple to live, and Merona never saw her mother again. Ignitus trained her in her fire abilities, and Morona excelled magnificently. Her Fire powers are strong and devastating. This is because she focused all her time and effort in her training and less on playing and making friends, who kept appearing every day. Merona was the first new hatchling to appear at the Dragon Temple since Spyro and Cynder's disappearance. Merona's mother and father wanted to raise their only child themselves, but now that Ceriba was filled with sorrow at Scorthin's death, she couldn't find the heart to forget and take care of Merona, so she left her to be raised at the temple. Merona was always pessimistic there too, saying that they were all going to die by Malefor sooner or later. When Ignitus tried to encourage her by telling her that the new purple dragon will save them all, Merona replied "I will NEVER worship a freak like that!" She then stalked off with Ignitus calling confusedly to her "I never asked you to WORSHIP him...." but Merona was too angry to listen or care. All that seemed to make her feel better was fighting and being powerful in her Fire abilities. She often scorched small animals so they could feel the pain she felt. One day Malefor suddenly returned and seized and taken over the temple, causing them all to flee. They took refuge at the Dragon City, and the adult dragons started a war with Malefor. When Spyro and Cynder returned and Malefor's army attacked Warfang, she and an Electric Dragon named Frisha fought to prevent the west doors from opening and letting the forces in. Merona did most of the work while Frisha hid behind boxes. Merona never liked Frisha. Back at the temple she was waaaaay to talkitive and friendly. When the battle was over and Spyro and Cynder went underground to open the exiting doors to the city, Merona begged Ignitus to let her go with them. Ignitus told her no and to go back to the others so she could help protect the city. Merona was angry at Ignitus and wished he would die in his foolishness. When Ignitus really DID die, Merona felt terrible for wishing such a thing, and even more angry. "It's the purple dragons fault! HE'S causing all this! I bet Ignitus didn't mean ANYTHING to him!" Next to her own father, Merona saw Ignitus as a father. He always comforted and took care of her. Though Merona never showed that he was always making her feel better, she wished she could have told him so before he died. She especially hates Spyro for letting him die. Merona sulks around the city and many avoid her saying "Better not smile around her, or she'll bite your head off...literally!" Merona is often seen alone with a scowl on her face. But she will NEVER let the world see her cry. Later on, a certain baby dragon comes into her life and changes it forever. Trivia * She has no family. No cousins, no aunts or uncles. She comes from a line of only children on both sides. She refuses to be anyone's friend, for fear of losing them for their beliefs. But there is one dragon who can change her. A baby dracling who comes to her and changes her entire being. Category:Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Females Category:Zirra's Return